l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1123
}} Events * Isawa Uona becomes Master of Air. * The Darkfever Plague spreads over the Phoenix lands after an Eclipse. * Pirates plague the Crane-Mantis trade routes. Matsu Shindoku the culprit. * Chukandomo is found by a pearl diver and lost again when the vessel returning it to the Crane is sunk by pirates. * A ghost ship attacks the Crane-Mantis passage. * Ozaki kills an ogre in Hare lands, discovering a clue to the location of the lost Hare Clan Sword. * Ozaki travels to the ruins of Shiro Hiruma in the Shadowlands and finds the Hare Clan Sword. * The Oracle of Fire ascends to the Celestial Heavens. * Yogo Junzo opened the first Black Scroll. Much of the Otomo family died, terminating the various side-branches of the Hantei bloodline. * An attempt to awake the Kusatte Iru is thwarted by magistrates. * The Koebi family is destroyed by a monsoon. * I'kak becomes the Chieftain of the Third Whisker Tribe. * The Heimin who would be known as the Hooded Ronin is told by Tetsuya of his true lienage and ancestral duty. * Yogo Mamoru becomes governor of Mamoru district. Month of the Goat * The Hare Clan is destroyed by Bayushi Tomaru's army. Month of the Hare * Kitsune Hamato, Daidoji Unoko, Toritaka Bonugi, and Yasuki Taka testify that the Usagi are Maho-tsukai. The Emperor disbands the Hare Clan. Month of the Rooster * Mirumoto Hitomi cuts off Hida Yakamo's hand. * Hantei XXXIX becomes Emperor after the Scorpion Coup. * The Scorpion Clan and Akodo family are disbanded for their parts in the coup. Battles * Lion-Crane War * Battle of the Forgotten Tide * Battle for Shiro no Yojin * Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai * Siege of Shiro Usagi * Scorpion Coup, the fourteenth day of the Month of the Rooster Births * Isawa Junichiro * Shiba Ningen Deaths * Akodo Hari in the Month of the Rooster. * Akodo Hogite * Akodo Ikawa in the Month of the Rooster. * Anjin * Banmei * Bayushi Dairu in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Dokusen in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Dozan in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Sadako in the Month of the Goat. * Bayushi Shoju in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Sundokai in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Tsumori in the Month of the Rooster. * Bayushi Yashino in the Month of the Rooster. * Daidoji Rubaiten in the Month of the Rooster. * Doji Satsume * Doji Tokei * Enyi * Gemasu * Girucho * Hantei XXXVIII in the Month of the Rooster. * Ide Gonkuro * Ikoma Nejire in the Month of the Rooster. * Isawa Aruka * Isawa Eju * Isawa Sze in the Month of the Rooster. * Isawa Zenshin in the Month of the Rooster. * Kako * Kenzo in the Month of the Goat. * Kitsuki Yaruma in the Month of the Rooster. * Kuni Fujiko in the Month of the Rooster. * Kitsu Goden * Matsu Agame * Matsu Hokitare in the Month of the Rooster. * Matsu Izedan * Matsu Okimoto in the Month of the Rooster. * Matsu Shindoku * Mirumoto Hojize in the Month of the Rooster. * Ojo in the Month of the Rooster. * Oni no Kuzushi * Rujo in the Month of the Rooster. * Seiki in the Month of the Goat. * Seppun Daiori in the Month of the Rooster. * Shiba Akutiso in the Month of the Rooster. * Shiba Kyo in the Month of the Rooster. * Shiba Shineba in the Month of the Rooster. * Shiba Toyotomi in the Month of the Rooster. * Shosuro Ikawa in the Month of the Rooster. * Shosuro Ino in the Month of the Rooster. * Shosuro Meiyoko * Shosuro Shiriko * Soshi Tomita in the Month of the Rooster. * Suko * Tankenka * Tetsudai in the Month of the Rooster. * Usagi Oda in the Month of the Goat. * Usagi Takeshi in the Month of the Goat. * Yasuki Kyume * Yasuki Nori * Yogo Junzo in the Month of the Rooster, raises as an undead. Category:Timelines